


There is Something Here

by alynwa



Series: April and Illya [13]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	There is Something Here

Illya and April had made love twice. The first time had been the frantic coupling that comes from a long absence. They had left Headquarters together and gone to a little French bistro on the West Side that April liked. They had sat at a small corner table eating, drinking wine and engaging in light conversation. When the conversation would lull because they were eating, Illya found himself sneaking glances at the way the redhead moved as she cut her meat, took a sip and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. Everything she was doing he found alluring and attractive. He had to think of chemical formulas as he watched her eat her crème brulee to ease the tightness he felt across the front of his pants.

They took a cab back to her place and the closer they got to her front door, the more excited he became and the more grateful he was that he wore a long coat. As soon as she relocked her door and set her alarms, he grabbed her head gently with both large hands and began to kiss her until her mouth opened to his tongue, causing him to move against her. She gasped when she felt his erection. “Oh, yes, Illya,” she moaned into his mouth as she began to unbutton his shirt.

They headed to her bed leaving a trail of flying clothing and underwear and kicked off shoes before falling onto it and into each other. Their orgasms were intense and fast, leaving them breathless. They laid there for a while, giggling every now and then at their impulsiveness until April lifted her head, and gazed at the Russian with a devilish gleam in her eyes before ducking under the covers to kiss her way down his body until she reached her goal.

Illya arched his back and groaned aloud as April gently nipped, nuzzled and suckled him back to life. His ardor reawakened, he reached for her, laid her on her back and began to return the favor. As her pleasure grew, he looked up at her and once again, was enthralled by the sight of her, red hair splayed out around her, moving and moaning. It was all too much. With one last kiss and lick, he eased his way up her body and using his arms, he lifted her legs and entered her. He lowered her legs and he and April began to move in an almost leisurely fashion until she reached up, flipped them over and began to ride him in earnest as she bent down to kiss his neck.

He matched her speed and as he felt himself going over the edge, he realized that she was going with him. They rode the waves together and collapsed, completely spent, side by side. After a few minutes, he slid up and propped himself on her pillows and she moved to wrap her arms around him. She smiled when he kissed the top of her head. “G’night,” she said as she drifted off to sleep.

Though he was tired, he stayed awake a little while longer just to look at her. _Bozhe moy, she is so beautiful! How could I have thought, for even a moment, about leaving her? I am so glad I listened to Napoleon.* I do not want another lover. I do not_ need _another lover. I will never tell her, but I believe she knows. The way she smiles at me; I believe she knows._

*ref. my story “Realization”


End file.
